Historia sly
by Pansy Parkinson05
Summary: Una historia de la vida de una pareja de sly's  espero les guste es un DM&PP espero sus Reviews  es el primer fic que publico.. Bueno hay lo tienen


Hola! parkinson - dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Weasley's

- oye como te va con tu 'huronsito' dijo Fred.

- quieren dejarme en paz par de patéticos Weasley's dijo Pansy.

- Patético... entonces lo sacamos de parte de Malfoy . - dijo Fred

- Si sabes , es nuestro primo político - dijo George.

- Que ? - dijo Pansy con cara de asombro.

- Pues la verdad si dijeron al mismo tiempo .

- Que sucede Parkinson.? Demasiado para tu cerebro ? - dijo George.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Parkinson -dijo Fred

-Estas acostumbrada a ser la sombra de Malfoy - dijo George

- De seguro te casaras con él y serás la viva imagen de Narcissa Black - dijo Fred

- Creí que tenias aspiraciones en la vida Parkinson - dijo George.

-Cállense par de perdedores. - dijo Pansy

-Necesitaras mas que eso para callarnos - dijo Fred.

- O es que acaso que la verdad té esta doliendo - dijo George.

- Nada de lo que, digan se los creeré hasta no hablar con Draco, No les creo nada. - dijo Pansy con las lagrimas a flor de piel.

En eso llega Draco a la escena.

-Por que estas llorando? Y la miro fríamente.

-Por que ese par de tontos Weasley's- dijo Pansy.

Fred y George se miraron sorprendidos, mientras Malfoy les sonrió indignado.

-LARGENSE! -Fred y George se sonrieron y se fueron susurrando algo para ellos.

- Y tu -dijo volteando a ver a Pansy.

-Que te e dicho sobre llorar enfrente de las personas? -La miro algo sorprendido mientras sacando pañuelo con el símbolo de Slytherin.

-Que no debo demostrar sentimientos enfrente de alguien.

Draco la miro.

- Ese no es el punto Pansy- Le pone la mano en el hombro -No derrames lagrimas por unos estúpidos que no merecen ni nuestro suelo, no...

No llores.-Aunque las palabras eran sinceras Draco sintió muchas ganas de soltarla, pero no podía, se trago ese sentimiento y la miro de nuevo -Tranquilízate - dijo Draco.

-Pero es que ellos empezaron a molestarme y decir que eres su primo. - dijo Pansy.

-Recargándose en la pared, Draco suspiro- Desgraciadamente si... Pero solo es un error de sangre. -dijo este.

-Oses que eres un Weasley. Bueno en algo de tu sangre - dijo Pansy.

-Voldemort me libre! - sonrió mirándola, esperando que su comentario la calmara.

-ja. Que gracioso Draco - dijo Pansy.

-Pero es que ese par de tontos no es la primera vez que me molestan. Dijo la chica.

-La próxima vez - Miro hacia el suelo, No estará sola -dijo Draco.

-Por que? Que me mandaras a Grabbe o a Goyle.-dijo Pansy.

Draco, algo rojo miro su reloj. Tengo que irme, se me hace un poco tarde. Dijo Draco.

-SI, claro, nos vemos en la sala común.no? Dijo Pansy.

-Claro! Con un gesto con la mano, Draco camina hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- Ah, por cierto, hoy hay juego verdad dijo Pansy.

-Si! Suspiro Draco contra Gatiffindor.

-Les ganaremos? -dijo Pansy

- Si no me sigues retrasando. Dijo Draco.

-Bueno, adiós - dijo Pansy y se fue a la sala común.

-Adiós. Era la segunda semana que llevaban en Hogwarts y el todavía no había podido decirle lo que desde un principio le quería decir a Pansy, suspiro' todo a su tiempo', entro en los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse.

-Pansy estaba algo triste ya que pensaba que con el comentario que le había hecho a Draco el se había molestado con el. Y ella no soportaba que el se enojara con ella. No cave duda pensaba ella ' el amor amenza ' se decía para ella misma.

Estaba sola en su cuarto y pensaba en que hacer si Malfoy, si estuviera molesto con ella.

- Malfoy, voy a soltar la snitch. Le grito Grabbe, Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te estas tardando Goyle. Dijo Draco.

- Hey! No soy Goyle! Grito indignado el chico.

- Cómo sea! .Sumido en sus pensamientos,

Draco fue golpeado por una bludger, todo se puso oscuro y este no supo mas.

-Pansy! grito Goyle llega dando alaridos a la sala común, causando que todos se quedaran sorprendidos -

-Que tienes? Dijo Pansy.

-Es Draco, una bludger lo golpeo en la cabeza - Todos lo miraron.

-QUE? Dijo Pansy -Donde esta, Esta bien, No se lastimo mucho? - Dijo Pansy toda asustada.

-Esta en la enfermería, lo están revisando en este momento - dijo Goyle.

- Ven vamos. Dijo Pansy y subió a todo lo que daba a la enfermería.

Al llegar. Totalmente histérica dijo - donde esta Draco? . Esta bien? Y empujo a medio equipo de Quiddiych de Slytherin, para pasar.

Con cara preocupada todo el equipo miro a Pansy y a Draco.

Draco estaba desmayado en la cama tenia el cabello alborotado y por alguna razón estaba sonrojado.

El equipo dejo sola a Pansy con el.

- El impacto fue muy fuerte dijo por ultimo Albery, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Draco seguía sin moverse.

Pansy comenzó a llorar al verlo, solo pensaba que pudiese hacer y seguía llorando. Se acerco hasta la cama de Draco y le empezó a decir, DRACO.

Empezándolo a mover.- Yo se que estas bien.y le coloco un pequeño y corto beso en los labios, y le dijo en voz baja "Draco te amo".

Las palabra de Pansy hicieron reacción en Malfoy, trato de mover un brazo e intentar tocarla pero su intento solo hizo que moviera un dedo.

Draco - dijo Pansy al ver que estaba intentando reaccionar

Draco intentaba abrazarla decirle cuanto apreciaba que ella lo estuviera apoyando pero no podía, algo no lo dejaba moverse lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en el campo de quidditch y luego algo cálido lo beso. Pansy!

De seguro ella le diría que le paso.

Al llegar Madame Promfrey trato de sacar a Pansy. - Y le dijo podría salir un momento señorita Parkinson. ? Dijo.

-Pansy dijo -Que tiene Draco?

-Nada solo tengo que revisarlo. Dijo Madame Promfrey.

- Pero no quiero dejarlo dijo Pansy.

-PA... pa... n..sy. Dijo Draco al fin, sus intentos dieron resultados, sus lagrimas se habían detenido ahora se había puesto pálido.

- Ya esta reaxeonando - dijo Madame

- Que. da ...te ..Por... favor...Draco apretó los puños. Te ...nese...sito..Trato de abrir los ojos pero no podía. levantarse, ni siquiera moverse.

- Tranquilo Draco.dijo Pansy. No te voy a dejar, con lagrimas en los ojos le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio su cabello rubio.

De repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe Severus Snape entro a esta con una expresión de asombro y enojo, miro a Malfoy y luego a Pansy. Inaudito, Refunfuño y fue con la Sra. . Promfrey que estaba tratando de calmar a Grabbe y Goyle.

-Quiere decirme – dijo con arrogancia Snape causando que todos los miembros de su casa se quedaran callados.

Por que no se me aviso de la condición de Malfoy?

-Profesor Severus, yo iba a decirle pero-Los alumnos de su casa no me dejaron moverme –Estos iban a decir algo pero al verlos Snape se quedaron callados.

-Vayan a la sala común, de inmediato –

Con paso firme todos salieron de la enfermería, Snape y la Sra. Promfrey fueron a buscar a Dumbledore dejando a Pansy y Draco solos.

Pansy le dijo a Draco –No te preocupes que yo estoy aquí y te cuidare y te protegeré de todos, y se quedo junto.

Draco estaba muy preocupado, seguía sin poder moverse y quería hablar con Pansy, en la noche trato de hacer ruido con algo y. tiro una charola.

Pansy preocupada por la salud de Draco llamo a la Sra. Promfrey.

Al llegar esta le coloco una inyección para calmar el dolor. Que sentía Draco, este entonces abrió los ojos y pudo ver el rostro de Pansy, suspiro, ya podía ver, mientras la inyección hacia su efecto trato de expresar por medio de su mirada su amor a Pansy.

Crabbe y Goyle llegaron y dijeron – Pansy no quieres ir a dormir a tu habitación. Nosotros cuidaremos a Draco.

Ella dijo – no gracias prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Pa... pa... pan..sy... – Draco había comenzado a moverse las manos ya le era fáciles de mover.

Pero cuando iba a decir algo, Snape entro abrumadoramente y fulmino a los tres chicos de pie, Malfoy desvió la mirada.

Salgan necesito hablar con el Sr. Malfoy -

Crabbe y Goyle torpemente salieron, Malfoy miro lastimeramente su braza izquierdo.

Pansy solo le dijo- Draco al rato vengo a verte, y le dio un beso.

Y salió junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Al cerrarse la puerta tras ellos, Snape se sentó al lado de Malfoy que no dejaba de ver su brazo.

-Es imposible que te hayan hecho esto Draco- Snape saco la varita y se la paso por todo el cuerpo a Malfoy el cual sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo, Snape guardo de inmediato la varita. –Ya no tardaras en recuperarte, no le vi necesario hablarle a tu padre.

-Draco entonces lo miro.. Legimancia.

Cualquiera puede pasar por estos contra tiempos-Draco asintió ya podía moverse miro sus brazos y luego se sentó en la cama, al ver esto Snape se le acerco un poco mas.

- Recuerda Draco, el Sr. Tenebroso necesita de ti... y Dumbledore esta exquisitamente cansado ahora... mas vale que lo hagas cuando menos lo imagine, queda claro?

- Draco suspiro antes de contestar – Si señor – Snape se levanto y lo miro de nuevo..

Esta noche puedes tomártela libre- Dijo poniendo la mano en el picaporte.

Gracias Señor –Draco cerro los ojos aun sentado pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Al ver salir a Snape. Pansy entro en la enfermería.

Todo esta bien Draco.


End file.
